Y así es la Existencia
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Como si quizas un siglo no alcanzara para ello, los problemas mas comunes nunca se terminan...
1. sumisión

-

- Alice…realmente…te falta mucho, cariño?, porque la verdad, ni los humanos son tan lentos…- pronuncio de voz casi inaudible un cansado y exasperado Jasper.

- Bueno, lo siento! No puedo irme sin elegir el vestido perfecto para Bella…ya se que esta noche me dirá que no debería haberme gastado en él…- pareció pensar que el vestido azul marino que había visto hacia ya 10 minutos era la opción correcta, pero a ultimo momento, incluyo cuando su esposo estaba tranquilizándose (dejando de mandar oleadas de exasperación a un radio de 10 metros), lo dejo sobre la percha que había visto.- y bueno, no hay por qué apurarse!, dentro de 14 minutos anunciaran que por ser viernes y porque al gerente así le apetece, las tiendas estarán abiertas hasta dentro de 2 horas. No es estupendo, Jazz?

- Genial, cariño.

Y así, siguieron recorriendo lo distintos estantes, buscando inconscientemente el vestido mas caro que el lugar pudiese ofrecer. Y con Jasper detrás de ella, una nueva ola de exasperación surgió a su alrededor.

--

En otro lugar…del mismo shoping, al mismo tiempo…

- Realmente dime, Carlisle…era necesario que viniéramos todos de compras? Digo, no es que me moleste…adoro a mis hijos! Pero…todos juntos, en un lugar así…- un pequeño escalofrío imaginario recorrió la pequeña espalda de Esme, quien en esos momentos miraba un poco distraída hacia mobiliarios de cocina.

- Si, Esme…es mejor tenerlos vigilados, aunque confío en ellos, por supuesto.- lo ultimo dicho en un murmullo.- Aún así…te falta mucho, Esme? Porque hace mas de 45 minutos que estamos en la sección de muebles para cocina, y no veo ningún avance.- alcanzo a ver como un par de mujeres lo miraban de forma demasiado provocativa, lo que alteró más sus nervios.

- Mira, cariño…- tono peligroso.- tu hermoso, cariñoso, y bestial hijo Emmett, no se si aun lo recuerdas…destruyó la mesa, la cocina y la alacena hace 2 días, mientras cariñosamente jugaba con Rosalie al perseguido y perseguidor…así que sino quieres quedarte sin muebles para dentro de 1 semana, te aconsejo que me tengas un poco de paciencia. Esta claro?

- Si, cariño.

Una mesa de color caoba llamó la atención de Esme, por lo que, con paso recto y seguro, para gran alivio de Carlisle, se dirigió hacia ella para comprarla.

--

- Oh Dios, Rose! Sabes todo lo que podríamos estar haciendo en estos momentos, en éste lugar, que ofrece tan amplia gama de oportunidades para…ya sabes.- dijo esto último observando los vestidores que se encontraban 100 metros por detrás de ellos.- en vez de estar aquí, perdiendo el tiempo…- se arrepintió rápidamente de lo que dijo.

- Así que…te parece completamente inútil, Emmett, que esté aquí, comprándome repuestos para mi bello BMW, cuando tu queridísimo hermano Edward, destruyera el freno de mano de mi auto…así que te parece ridículo, mi amor?.- dicho en tono peligroso, dejo un envase de lubricante de motores sobre un mostrador, y comenzó a acercarse seductoramente a su marido. Este, al creer que su hermosa esposa había cambiado de parecer, se relajó un poco, esperando en contacto. Cuando estuvo ya abrazada a él, le pronuncio en un tono demasiado bajo para los oídos humanos.- lo siento, pero un comentario mas, y olvídate de todo lo que estas pensando en estos momentos de aquí hasta dentro de los próximos 20 años….no demorare mucho, si?.- diciendo esto, volvió al estante.

- Como tu digas, cielo…

--

En la zona de indumentaria…

- oh, Dios Santo!.- pronunció Alice, aferrando el vestido celeste que tenía en esos momentos en sus manos.

- Qué?! No me digas que por fin es ése!.- dijo Jasper, irradiando emoción por cada poro de su cuerpo.

- No seas estúpido…a Edward le gusta el azul, no el celeste…No, no es eso! Oh, Jasper!.

Diciendo esto, corrió hasta su marido, quien la abrazo visiblemente preocupado.

- Alice, me estas asustando…que sucede?

- Acabo de tener una visión…es Bella…ella…oh dios…no puedo creer que Edward no estuviese con ella…

- Que sucedió, Alice! Que le paso a Bella?! Si no quieres que pierda el poco control que aún tengo, por favor dímelo ahora!

Tras vacilar unos momentos, Alice se acerco más a su esposo y pronuncio:

- Ella… creo que está herida…

--

Y aquí termino este primer capitulo!!

Espero les haya gustado…pliss dejen reviews, así sabré si les gusta y quien lo continúe…

Nos vemos!!


	2. Desesperación

Holaaa!! Actualice rapidoXD

realmente muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!

aca viene una segunda parte bastante mas larga que la primera...espero les guste!

--

Si existiese la leve posibilidad, tan solo una, de que pudiera quizás sudar, estaba seguro que en ese momento estaría deshidratándose contra la pared.

Pero no, claro…como no podía, estaba estampado contra la pared, inmóvil como una gran roca estúpida cobarde que no se atrevía a decir que no, por temor a desatar una batalla de proporciones épicas.

- Así que…Edward..como me dijiste que se llamaba la niña humana con la que estas?.- preguntó una voz femenina, que se encontraba muy cerca de su ubicación.

- Se llama Bella, Tanya…es muy simpática, tierna, y...-

- Y un poco torpe, por lo que pude ver.- lo ojos de la mujer centellearon al encontrar un error de fabrica en el pequeño juguete de su Edward. –

- Será un poco torpe, pero la quiero así como es.- dijo Edward resueltamente. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que amaba a su Bella, por muchos intentos inconscientes de muerte accidental que tuviese por día.

Ah, si si…me imagino que la debes de querer mucho…- Tanya, que en esos momentos sostenía un adorno de cristal, apretó sin motivo aparente su mano, pulverizando el hermoso objeto ante la mirada de Edward.

Sabía que Tanya era poderosa. Sabía que Carlisle la adoraba, por ser una familia muy allegada a la suya.

Pero también estaba totalmente seguro de tres cosas: Tanya, estaba desesperada por tenerlo; después de todo, lo había perseguido durante años sin éxito. Tanya seria perfectamente capaz de matar a Bella por el motivo primero. Y tercero, último y no menos preocupante: Tanya…sabía que él era virgen.

Con paso lento pero segura de si misma, Tanya fue acercándose peligrosamente a Edward, quien no entendía como la vida podía jugarle esta cruel pasada.

……..En el centro comercial………

- Como?! Pero como que está herida Alice?! Qué es lo que viste?!.- Jasper, quien en esos momentos había perdido la compostura, gritaba en el medio del pasillo de ropa interior femenina. Las ondas de pánico y confusión se esparcían por todo el lugar. Tal era así, que varias mujeres, después de mirarlo raro, se percataron con desesperación que las ofertas (que nunca habían existido) habían desaparecido, por lo que el terror se había apoderado de ellas.

- Mira: lo que vi., fue a Bella sangrando, con una mano cortada…eso fue todo lo que vi. No pude siquiera ver donde demonios estaba, sabes?!, y me ayudaría mucho, aunque no tengo sangre, que dejes de apretarme el brazo, y sueltes esa ropa interior que estas revoleando, mi amor.- dijo Alice quien, luego de su visión se encontraba mas tranquila, aunque afectada por los poderes de Jasper, y sus altos niveles propios de incomodidad por la situación.

- Ay, lo siento cariño…no me había dado cuenta…

- Te das cuenta, de que si alguien ve esto, y se entera el gerente, no te dejara entrar mas aquí, y por ende… No podrás acompañarme, entiendes lo que eso significa no, Jazz?

-Por supuesto, cariño…por supuesto que entiendo.- Nueva oleada de pánico. Situación peligrosa en riesgo: no provocar a Alice, y menos cuando se trate de compras o decisiones que acarreen su presencia dentro de un establecimiento público. Punto final al tema.

De lejos, mientras Alice dramatizaba no poder encontrar el vestido del color azul que había visto en una visión anterior, Jasper pudo divisar a Carlisle que arrastraba a Esme, quien parecía de muy mal humor.

Oh oh. Esme enojada, Alice apunto de enojar. Bella herida, y Emmett y Rosalie perdidos…esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

Al llegar al límite de la sección de indumentaria femenina, Carlisle se freno con Esme a sus espaldas.

- Salgan ustedes, chicos…escuché el griterío, así que no simulen.- dijo su padre mirando para todos lados, quizás con la idea de encontrar a los demás con la mirada.

- Vengan ustedes…yo no voy a hacer enojar a Alice, y menos después de lo que vio.- enfatizo Jasper sintiéndose mas calmo de lo normal. Defender a su mujer lo hacia sentir seguro, porque no era ella contra quien guerreaba.

- Mira, esos son tus hijos Carlisle…así los educaste!.- le murmuró Esme, quien retorció el brazo de Carlisle hasta que éste la libero. Vio como su esposa se dirigía a los probadores, y luego de unos minutos de estar allí dentro, sacaba a una Alice feliz y radiante, con un paquete en la mano.

- Pero si yo no los crié…- murmuró Carlisle apesadumbrado.

- Por Dios…que alguien me despierte de este sueño…Alice encontró su vestido…volveremos a casa…

- Oye Jazz, hijo…que paso?.- pregunto Carlisle, quien muy tímidamente se había estado acercando silenciosamente, entre la ropa interior.

- Oh, bueno…- Jasper contó a velocidad vampirica, lo que demoro aproximadamente unos 20 segundos, en contarle a su padre todo lo que Alice había visto.

- Y Edward?! No lo llamaron, no lo pusieron al tanto?!.- preguntó Carlisle, quien ya estaba sacando su teléfono celular.- Esme, cariño…

- Si, ya se…Alice me lo comento todo.- dijo Esme aún con la mirada fría. Carlisle tragó saliva. Tendrían una pequeña charla cuando llegaran…- ahora Alice llamará a Edward.

- Hay que encontrar a Emmett y Rosalie, YA.- dijo Jasper quien cargaba la bolsa de Alice..- esto es serio, y hay que reunirnos todos. Alice, preciosa…llama a Edward.

- Bueno…este…yo que tu no buscaría a esos dos.- dijo Alice tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- No importa. No puede ser tan grave lo que estén haciendo…no pueden estar tan concentrados en algo como para no atender a este problema familiar inoportuno que surgió.- dijo Carlisle con tono paterno-autoritario.

- Oh, papá, están muy ocupados y concentrados, créeme.

- No importa. Vamos a la zona de coches.

Y así, los 4 Cullens salieron de la sección de ropa interior.

Carlisle tenía miedo.

Alice era meramente feliz por el vestido.

Esme estaba enojada.

Y Jasper había librado a la pobre gente de sus emociones nefastas.

--

- Creo que te estas equivocando, Tanya…- dijo Edward quien había logrado desplazarse hacia la cocina.- yo soy feliz con Bella, y me siento satisfecho.

- Oh…tu tensión indica lo contrario Edwi…solo mírate! Estás agarrado a la mesa como si un huracán te fuera a llevar.- se rió con su risa peligrosamente seductora, mientras volvía a acercarse a su inocente cuerpo.

- Lo siento, no era mí…

Su celular sonó en ese momento.

- Diga? Alice? Que, pero qué…QUE BELLA QUÉ?!.- no alcanzó a colgar, y ni siquiera tuvo miedo de acercarse a Tanya, quien parecía confundida, sino que solo atino a salir corriendo a mas de 250 kilometros por hora en salvación de su amada humana.

--

Espero les haya gustado!!

Nos vemos en la proxima!!

nuevamente gracias por los reviews...

y les dejo dicho: los reviews son mi sueldoXD dejenme sus comentarios, asi sabre si seguirla


	3. Peleas

CAPITULO TRES

- Oh Dios…No puedo creer que sea tan estúpida… y eso que Edward me vive diciendo que me cuide…pero no, yo vengo y lo destruyo todo con mi brutalidad innata.- pronunció Bella al borde de las lagrimas. Intentando limpiar la lámpara de la habitación de Charlie, su padre, que en esos momentos se encontraba fuera, se había enredado con el cable, había roto la conexión de la pared, y por ende, caído al piso, rodado, y la lámpara, al caer con ella, se estrello contra el piso; y como no, Bella, al intentar levantarse, había apoyado la mano justo en donde estaba la gran mayoría de vidrios rotos.

Se observo la herida: era profunda, y podía ver pequeños trozos de vidrio incrustados tenazmente en su piel…y la sangre, vio la sangre.

Como pudo, intento levantarse del piso, y cuando lo logro, se tiro sobre la cama de su padre. Estaba tan mareada…ni siquiera podía mirarse la mano ensangrentada por terror a sufrir un colapso. Debería darle vergüenza…una futura vampiro con terrores infundados hacia la sangre. Eso era digno de publicar, si los vampiros tuviesen su propio periódico.

- Genial. Veo que te dejo sola 2 segundos, y encuentras la manera de intentar matarte a expensas de las cosas mas inofensivas.- pronuncio una voz masculina por detrás de la cama, en la oscuridad de la habitación. No era Edward.

- Podría saber que quieres aquí? Te dije que podía cuidarme perfectamente bien sola…además, no soportaras mucho tiempo la sangre…

- Niña tonta. No te das cuenta que hace mas de 1000 años que vengo aguantando el olor de la sangre? Además, como tu dices, fui prácticamente obligado a venir aquí, por tu celoso, hipocondríaco, posesivo y exagerado novio.- al pronunciar esto, fue acercándose a la cama lentamente.

- Oh vamos, Eleazar…no me digas que te pones celoso de Edward! Eso no le gustara a Carmen, créemelo…- pronuncio Bella, quien cada vez veía mas borroso a causa de la perdida de sangre.

Una ola de frío intenso recorrió el cuerpo de Eleazar. Solo imaginarse lo que podría hacerle Carmen ante la leve idea de tener otra…no quería ni pensarlo. Quedaría traumado de por vida. Maldita Tanya y sus deseos explícitos de apropiación ilegitima de vampiro ya emparejado.

Sino tuviera aquella obsesión con Edward, ellos ahora mismo, en vez de estar "de pasada" por Forks, estarían tirados en su casa de Denali. Pero como no. 4 contra 1. Que demonios podía lograr un hombre contra cuatro mujeres? Era estupido siquiera ponerse a pensarlo.

- Venga, vamos. Déjame ayudarte, así llegaremos mas rápido a lo de Carlisle y podrá curarte.- dijo Eleazar, apoyándose en la cama para intentar levantar a Bella.

- Espera! Ten cuidado con…

Demasiado tarde.

El vampiro piso, en un momento de descuido, los restos de vidrio y sangre del piso, y por ende resbalo, cayendo sobre Bella en un pesado ruido. Bella comenzó a hiperventilar de pánico.

En ese mismo momento, la ventana de la habitación de Charlie chirrió, dejando ver un huésped inesperado.

En ese momento, al ver a Edward posado a punto de lo que, sino fuera porque sabía que era un vampiro, parecía desmayarse, rememorizó todas las veces en las que Edward se había transformado en estatua viviente.

De esta no saldría nadie. Por lo menos, la habitación no sobreviviría.

--

….Aun….en el centro comercial….

- Alice, querida…realmente no puedes ver a los chicos?.- preguntó un asustado Jasper. En los últimos 3 minutos, su esposa había intentado, por medio de sus visiones, encontrar a sus dos hermanos desaparecidos, sin éxito. Mala señal, apuntar: no provocar a Alice cuando sus visiones fallan, sino quería un intento de homicidio mí cronometrado en cuestión de segundos.

- Jazz…realmente…crees que si los hubiese visto, estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo, observando como haces enloquecer a aquellas personas?.- pregunto Alice con vos divertida, mientras miraba como dos parejas, que hasta segundos antes estaban tranquilas, comenzaban a abrazarse desesperadamente, y en el caso de una de las mujeres, comenzaba a llorar.- creo que deberías controlar un poco tus emociones, cariño…o no te lo dije antes, cuando estábamos en aquella sección?.- pregunto con voz peligrosa.

- Oh, Cielo…realmente lo siento, no me había dado cuenta…- trato de calmarse, mientras observaba como Esme y Carlisle parecían discutir.

- Que crees que estén discutiendo?- preguntó Alice mientras esperaba alguna nueva visión, o una llamada de Edward.

- Oh, vamos Alice…me vas a decir que no los escuchas? No te hagas la inocente…

--

10 metros lejos de ellos…

- Bien, pero no puedes echarme la culpa de que estos dos irresponsables no atienden sus respectivos celulares, Esme. Puedo aceptar que me acuses de que los crié mal, cosa que ni siquiera hice, pero eso ya sería el colmo…- resoplaba Carlisle a gran velocidad, mientras hacia como que miraba una revista de autos que acababa de sacar de una columna. No entendía nada.

- No intento culparte de eso, pero te encanta desviarte del tema central.- dijo una bastante enojada Esme.

- Perdón? Que tema central? Yo no desvió nada.

- Si que no! Acéptalo: he visto como te miran las enfermeras del hospital, no lo niegues.

- Oh, por Dios…nos estamos ahora si desviando Esme.- dijo Carlisle mirando por arriba de la revista, en busca de sus hijos.

- Esto no es gracioso, Dr Cullen. 2 de mis hijos están perdidos en este centro comercial, mi bebé esta perdido por ahí afuera, quien sabe donde, y para colmo, la novia esta herida! Y ahora se le suma tener que aguantar como me desvías los temas.- resoplo Esme quien había comenzado a apretar el brazo de su esposo, haciéndole temblar este, por lo que también temblaba la revista.

- Esme…Edward no es un Bebé; tus hijitos no están perdidos, simplemente no los encontramos, y Bella, que yo supiera, estaba cuidada por Eleazar, así que no exageres!.- dijo Carlisle, quien gracias al temblor provocado por el persistente agarre de su mujer, tenia un terremoto en la garganta.- Podrías soltarme, por favor?

- No me evites, Carlisle Cullen.

Mientras se peleaban, Carlisle veía como sus otros dos hijos, Jasper y Alice, habían comenzado a bailar en el medio del pasillo una canción que el centro comercial estaba reproduciendo en ese momento.

- Bueno, vamos a buscar en serio a nuestros otros hijos que deben estar perdidos en el medio de la nada, aquí adentro…o tienes algo mas para decirme, querido?- dijo Esme con voz suave, peligrosa.

- No cariño, no tengo mas nada que decir.- prefería poseer un poco mas de existencia.

Al ver alejarse a sus padres, Alice tomo de la mano a su esposo, quien no entendía nada, y comenzó a corretear siguiendo a Carlisle y Esme.

--

…Hora: 7 de la tarde.

Lugar: zona peligrosa. Habitación de Charlie.

- Basta Edward! No te das cuenta que Charlie puede volver en cualquier momento?!.- gritaba Bella, al borde de las lagrimas, mientras veía, desde un rincón lejano como su novio y Eleazar rodaban enzarzados por el piso de la habitación.- no te das cuenta de que van a destruir todo?!

- Ah! Ni siquiera te preocupa que tu novio suicida y encima ahora homicida trate de matarme…que cruel eres.- pronunció Eleazar mientras el otro vampiro le asestaba un golpe en la cama.

- No seas melodramático, si no te va a pasar nada…

- Cuidado Bella! Córrete de ahí…degenerado! Intentaste, intentaste…profanar, abusar, mancillar a mi dulce Bella…y encima, no te alcanzaba con hacerle quien sabe que, sino que también la lastimaste!.- dijo Edward, al tiempo que volvía con Bella, y la cubría protectoramente con sus fríos brazos.

- Oh, Edward…tu siempre para salvarme…

- Oh, Bella…

- Oh, por Dios! Por favor, tengan piedad y vayan a demostrarse su eterno amor a otro lado…aunque mejor dicho, el que se tiene que ir de aquí soy yo.- diciendo esto, Eleazar salio por la ventana, en lo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

- Espera! No termine contigo!

Y Bella se quedo sola en la habitación.

Luego de arreglar un poco el estropicio de la habitación, decidió bajar a preparar la comida para Charlie…tiempo habría para ver a Edward esa noche.

El solo pensamiento la hizo pegar un saltito de emoción, justo al borde de la escalera.

--

holaa!!

espero que les haya gustado!

muchas gracias por los reviews

sigan dejandomelos! me inspiran a contuniarXD

nos leemos!

aclaracion: eleazar es uno de los vampiros de Denali, que esta en pareja con Carmen, otra de ellos


	4. Descubrimientos

Hola!

gracias por los reviews!!

voy a contestar a un review en particular, por las dudas si a alguien le quedaron las mismas dudas...

Virina: lo tomo como una critca constructiva, creeme! me encanta que te hayas puesto a pensar en esos puntos especificos, lo que quiere decir que te gusto el fic paso a respnderte:

como se salvo edward de tanya?: no hay explicacion para eso, simplemente cuando Alice llamo a Edward y le comento lo de Bella, fue tal la desesperacion que le agarro a este por socorrerla, que ni aunq Tanya se hubiese puesto en el camino lo hubiese parado...como que perdio todo el miedo de golpe XD.

como pusieron a Eleazar a cuidar a Bella?: mmm...se respondera en capitulos posteriores, cuando explique las relaciones internas entre los vampiros de denali y los cullen.

como es q tanya no conoce a bella entonces?: Tanya CONOCE a Bella, pero la desprecia por ser la humana de la que esta enamorada edward...y al hacer enfasis en el hecho de que parece olvidarla, es una demostracion de que la ve inferior, cuando en realidad siente celos.

"no veo a Esme discutiendo con Carlisle por semejante "tonteria" y menos en un centro comercial, pues es q no m cuadra la personalidad de Esme asi!": como bien dijiste, no soy Meyer, por lo que manipulo los personajes en el fic...Esme es buena y amorosa, simplemente quiero presentar otra cara de ella, como lo dice el titulo del fic "asi es la existencia" trato de agarrar conflictos comunes, como lo seria la pelea entre parejas, y en este caso que la mujer domine al hombre XD.

como es q nadie atendio la herida de bella? c curo milagrosamnt?: eso la verdad, es un error mio...no se me ocurrio seguir explicandolo, porq me base mas en lo otro.  
Edward es dramatico en el libro, pero yo lo multiplique mas! para demostrar en forma demasiado exagerada como puede llegar a serXD  
1. Eleazar no es Jacob: por supuesto que no, todavia falta esa parteXD... Eleazar no es Jake, pero aun asi...en momentos de desesperacion cualquiera reacciona malXD

2. el puede leer el pensamiento y sabria lo q sucede en la cabeza de eleazar no?: demasiado ocupado para leerle la mente...Bella herida y potencialmente en peligro.

espero haya respondido meramente tus preguntas, sino..hazmelo saber

bueno, termine...

PERDON!!

aca les dejo el capitulo, que salio cortito...

A leer!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

CAPITULO CUATRO.

- Ay, creo que estamos cerca!.- chilló Alice, quien estaba en los brazos de Jasper.

- Cariño…solo por preguntar…no puede caminar sola? Tengo como 10 bolsas de tus compras encima, sino contar el vestido que llevo a duras penas…no querrás que nada se arruine, no?.- Bingo.

- Oh, por todos los dioses! El vestido no!.- salio disparada de los brazos de Jasper como si tuviera bichos.- ten mas cuidado la próxima vez Jazz…

- Alice, dijiste algo de que estábamos cerca…

- Si, estamos cerca…

De pronto, Jasper quedo parado en la mitad del pasillo de indumentaria femenina. Habian vuelto alli después de recorrer toda la otra parte del centro comercial. Lentamente intento retroceder, pero dos brazos, para su gran desesperación, lo agarraron con fuerza.

- A donde crees que vas Jasper? No volvere mas loca a tu madre si te dejo ir.- dijo Carlisle, quien lo sostenia.

- Es que a caso no lo sientes?!.- dijo Jasper, aun luchando.

- Eeeeh… cariño, eres el unico que siente las emociones, sabes?.- dijo Alice perdiendo la paciencia, mientras agarraba algunas de las multiples bolsas de Jasper, dejandolo respirar mejor.

- Bueno! Me desespero!.- lo que sentia, no se atrevia a expresarlo en voz alta. Mas que ya de por si siempre le habia costado expresarse, con esto seria la gota que colmaria el vaso. Grandes oleadas de lujuria y pasion salidos de no sabia donde se dirigian hacia el, como si el tuviese la culpa de que esos dos sentimientos existiesen y se lo estuviesen cobrando.

- Bueno Jazz…porque no me dices en que direccion?- por suerte, dios la bendiga, su mujer habia sabido interpretar su reaccion desmedidamente exagerada.- asi terminamos esto rapido.

Jasper solto las bolsas que aun tenia, se desligo de Carlisle, y fue a los brazos de Alice, quien lo recibio conmovida. Miro a Esme y Carlisle como si fuese bichos raros, exentos de sentimientos, y estos a su vez le devolvieron la mirada confundidos.

- No se dan cuenta? En su afan por hallar a esos dos degenerados, estan volviendomelo loco!- dijo Alice, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposo.- Jasper es muy sensible, y sufre estas cosas…recuerda tambien que es el mas joven de nosotros…

- Alice…

- Que pasa, cariño?

- Por alla.

Jasper, con las pocas fuerzas de autocontrol que tenia, y aun sintiendose protegido en los brazos de Alice, señalo a unos vestuarios que inocentemente estaban alejados de los otros.

- Que hay alli, Jasper querido?- pregunto Esme inocentemente.

- Oh por todos los santos…Esme, no te hagas.- dijo Carlisle al borde de la risa.

- No me hago nada.

- Si que no.

- Carlisle…

- Basta los dos! Mamá, alli estan tus hijos perdidos…por que no vas y les dices que tenemos que irnos de urgencia? Estaran encantados de verte!.- agrego al darse cuenta de lo bueno que podria volverse esto.

- Oh, es verdad, cielo! Ahora mismo voy…

Los tres vieron como Esme se alejaba.

Carlisle comenzó a temblar por cuenta propia.

Jasper, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, comenzó a lanzar nuevamente oleadas de pánico.

Alice solo pudo atinar a reírse.

:-:-...:-:-:

Hora: 7:30

Ubicación: En el Medio de Forks, sin ubicación exacta.

Debía admitirlo. Forks podía llegar a ser un lugar agradable…siempre y cuando otros vampiros desesperadamente exagerados no se la agarrasen con uno.

Cuando Tanya dijo que irían a visitar a la familia de Carlisle, todos se alegraron mucho; después de todo, eran sus pares, y hacia ya unos 2 años que no se veían.

Cuando llegaron todo iba bien. Fueron presentados a la próxima nueva integrante, que aun estaba dentro de su envase humano; Sabia que Tanya…no arraigaría sentimientos positivos hacia la niña, pero esperaba que por lo menos dejara en paz a Edward. Error.

Estos últimos días, sus hermanas (a excepción de Tanya, quien tenía muy bien delimitado su rango de ataque) habían visto a los humanos de Forks, sexo masculino para ser más precisos…y habían quedado deslumbradas. Claro, después de que Irina sufriera la muerte de Laurent, quedo mas sola que un perro, sumándole que Kate hacia tanto tiempo no estaba con un hombre que quizás se había olvidado, termino con el fatídico resultado de que tanto Edward como Jasper, sufrieran las consecuencias de sus emociones y sentimientos; a Edward había que sumarle, pobre, que Tanya lo perseguía, y que a su humana la perseguía un perro! Con razón estaba tan sensible…eso le divertía.

Decidió volver a la casa. Después de todo, seguro Tanya estaría allí.

:-:-.-.:-:-:

Centro comercial…ultima parte….

Esme iba muy campante, muy inocente, como toda ella, hacia los vestidores, que cada vez se movían más, como si estuvieran posesos.

Miro hacia atrás, y vio como Jasper se contorsionaba mas entre los brazos de Alice, mientras Carlisle parecía…demasiado nervioso.

Igualmente, tomo el pomo de la puerta del pequeño vestidor, pero antes de abrirlo, pudo escuchar detrás:

- Oh, Dios! Rosie…sigue así…- gimió Emmett detrás de los vestidores.

Eso fue demasiado para la delicada Esme.

Tomo el pomo, y de un tiron, abrio la pequeña puerta.

Lo que vio, ni siquiera con su pequeño cuerpo fue tapado de la vista de los demas…a lo que estos reaccionaron riendose a mas no poder, Alice y Carlisle, porque Jasper estaba en sus ultimos momentos.

Rosalie estaba apoyada sobre la pared del vestidor, mientas Emmett se encontraba entre las piernas de ella; los dos a medio vestir…sin duda, Esme habia interrumpido algo importante alli dentro…

………………10 minutos después……………….

- Das lastima, Rosalie, date cuenta! No poder aguantarte hasta llegar a casa!.- Alice no podía parar de reír. Acababan de echarlos a Emmett y a Rosalie del centro comercial, y en ese momento todos se encontraban en el jeep de Emmett, quien parecía muy contrariado por las palabras de su hermana.

- Oh, vamos! Fue idea mía! Esos vestidores estaban provocándome a que los use correctamente, y no solo para cambiarse la ropa…simplemente, hice lo que considere bien.- dijo Emmett manejando a gran velocidad. El jeep se balanceaba por todos lados…

- Igualmente, fue una irresponsabilidad chicos…miren como dejaron a su madre y a su hermano, por dios…- decía Carlisle desde el asiento de adelante. No le gustaba nada la idea de tener una Esme autista.

Esme y Jasper se encontraban en el asiento trasero, junto a Alice y Rosalie, quien en esos momentos, a pesar de la vergüenza, estaba arreglando sus rulos perfectos.

Esme miraba al vacío. Carlisle interpretaba este hecho como una demostración de locura post traumática, después de presenciar directamente los actos pecaminosos que sus "inocentes" hijitos estaban haciendo en la mitad de un centro comercial; muy traumada, pero le había dado el cerebro para salir pitando a velocidad vampirica sin ser detectada, antes de que el conserje apareciese y echara a los otros. Igualmente, esperaba que se le pasara pronto…

Jasper…el era otra historia. Se bamboleaba, entre los brazos protectores de Alice, quien miraba a Rosalie con malos ojos…le estaba echando la culpa.

Mientras ellas tenían una lucha abierta de miradas envenenadas, llegaron a casa.

En la puerta, estaba una bastante enfurecida Tanya.

Otra vez no…

--

--

DE VUELTA...

Gracias por los reviews! Realmente muchas gracias!

La parte de Bella la dejo para el siguiente… XD

Espero dejen sus comentarios!!

Nos leemos!

:Alice:


End file.
